Opuszczony przez świat
by PegasusRider1243
Summary: Hej... Ten fanfic bazuje na mojej ostatniej przygodzie... strasznie dołujące... Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć wszystkim^^ Dawno nie pisałam nic, muszę przyznać :D Dlatego muszę to naprawić :)**

**A/N: Jest to kompletne AU, zero alchemii, Ed ma wszystkie swoje kończyny, występują tutaj KONIE, Hohenheim nigdy nie wyjechał i zachowuje się jak prawdziwy ojciec dla Eda i Ala, :3**

**Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, gramatyczne, językowe, interpunkcyjne itd.**

**Nevermind, miłego czytania :3 **

**_Rozdział pierwszy_**

Ed obudził się późno tego ranka, chociaż możnaby to nazwać południem. Wpatrywał się w sufit, rozmyślając:

Który to my mamy dzisiaj dzień...?

Chwila... wczoraj był apel w szkole... wczoraj był w szkole... dostał opiernicz od pani Smith od biologii, za to, że znowu nie odrobił zadania domowego... które było zadane dwa dni wcześniej... a dwa dni wcześniej było co...? Środa, chyba... w takim razie dzisiaj musi być sobota... prawda...?

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że choć dziś nie spóźni się do szkoły. Przewrócił się na drugi bok, przymknął powieki i próbował zasnąć ponownie. Jednakże coś nie dawało mu spokoju... Dzisiaj jest sobota... Sobota. Sobota?

CHOLERA, DZISIAJ JEST SOBOTA!

-ZASPAŁEM!

Ed wyskoczył z łóżka, pobiegł do łazienki i wrócił przebrany po kilku sekundach. Miał na sobie czarny T-shirt, skórzaną kurtkę i spodnie**(A/N: Byłam zbyt leniwa, by pomyśleć o czymś innym ._.)**. Całkiem zwinnie zbiegł po schodach, pomijając fakt, że by się zabił conajmniej pięć razy. Kiedy tylko wpadł do kuchni poczuł smakowity zapach tostów i kakao.

-AL! Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?!

Wysoki blondyn, siedzący przy stole, zamrugał swoimi złoto-zielonymi oczami, po czym pociągnął łyk kakao ze swojego kubka.

-Próbowałem, Bracie. Trzy razy, ale to tobie nie udało się obudzić. Stwierdziłem, że byłeś zmęczony, więc pozwoliłem ci odpocząć.

-Trzeba było budzić mnie bardziej intensywnie!

-Ale tak robiłem, Bracie! Nawet nazwałem cię małym.

-KOGO NAZYWASZ TAK MAŁYM, ŻE POTRZEBUJE DRABINY, BY WSIĄŚĆ NA MRÓWKĘ?!

Alphonse westchnął, a Edward w międzyczasie skończył już jeść połowę swojego tosta. Niecałe dwie minuty później, talerz i kubek, były puste.

Alphonse gapił się na swojego brata, jakby ten mu powiedział, że jest w ciąży.

-No co?- spytał Ed-Byłem głodny!

Al przestał się gapić, chwycił swój plecak podręczny i wyszedł z domu, ze swoim bratem podążającym u boku.

-Tooo...-zaczął Ed, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zbudować zdanie- Długo... ee... tam będziemy?

-Około cztery godziny.

-Aha... Ok, spoko...

Resztę drogi przeszli w ciszy.

Tylko GDZIE oni szli, prawda?

Otóż Al dostał pracę. Musiał opiekować się dziećmi i wyprowadzać psy na spacer. Niezbyt wiele, no ale cóż, chłopak ma dopiero szesnaście lat... Tylko co Ed robił z nim?

Edward będąc tak leniwym, jakim jest, musiał pomagać Alowi w pracy, bo inaczej mogą go wywalić ze szkoły. Nadrabiał sobie punkty, inaczej mówiąc. Nie żeby mu się to podobało... Albo chciało... Po prostu był zbyt leniwy...

I wiedział o tym.

Wiedział o tym, a mimo to, ciągle zaprzeczał, kiedy inni mu to upominali. Nie chciał pokazywać swojej słabszej strony. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Al nigdy mu nic nie wytknął? Chociażby dzisiaj, kiedy Eda nie udało się obudzić? Nie powiedział, że jego brat jest leniwy, tylko zmęczony. Czy Al naprawdę tak myśli? A może nie chce go tylko skrzywdzić?

Ed uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To prawdziwa rodzina... Lepszego brata nie mógł sobie wymarzyć...

GODZINA PÓŹNIEJ

-STÓJ! Hamak, noga!

Niski blondyn biegał po parku, za dwuletnim husky, Hamakiem. Pies galopował sobie radośnie po trawie, nie zważając na wołania Eda. Al stał spokojnie niecałe parę metrów dalej od widowiska, pod drzewem. On prowadził dziewięcioletniego goldena retrivera, Lulę. Lula, będąc już staruszką nie zawracała sobie głowy zabawami, takimi jak w tym momencie Hamak, torturował Eda.

Ale jak pies uciekł?

Cóż, było to całkiem... ciekawe. Bracia chcieli zamienić się smyczami, Ed miał podpiąć Hamakowi dłuższą, a Al Luli krótszą, zważając na energię psów. Ed nie chwycił za obrożę wystarczająco mocno i Hamak użył swojej siły psa pociągowego i wyrwał się blondynowi z rąk.

Podczas, gdy Ed potykał się o własne nogi, kiedy biegł, Hamak chyba się zmęczył, bo położył się na lewym boku i zaczął chrapać.

Ed podszedł wolno do psa i podpioł smycz do metalowego kółka na obroży. Potem usiadł na trawie, zdyszany. Cała gonitwa za psem zajęła mu conajmniej dwadzieścia minut.

-Skończyłeś?-zawołał Al- To dobrze. Najwyraźniej nie jesteś aż taki leniwy, jak wszyscy myślą... Chodź, musimy iść.

To go zabolało. Jego własny brat... Ten, którego wychwalał nie tak dawno temu, za jego lojalność i wyrozumiałość... Też uważa, że jest zbyt leniwy, by cokolwiek robić...

Zbyt leniwy, by odrobić głupie zadanie domowe...

Zbyt leniwy, by wstać z łóżka o tej godzinie, o której powinien...

Zbyt leniwy, by dogonić zwykłego psa...

Zbyt leniwy, by po prostu być...

...by żyć...

Do tego Al użył słowa _wszyscy... _

Ed przypomniał sobie słowa pani Smith na ostatniej lekcji:

_"Martwię się o ciebie Edward. Co podchodzę, to ty praktycznie nic nie robisz. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie patrzysz do książki... Rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem i oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że tobie się po prostu nic nie chce..."_

-Ed?

Edward podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Ala. Powstrzymał łzy napływające mu do oczu, obudził Hamaka i podszedł do swojego brata.

Al wyglądał na zmartwionego

Pewnie udaje...

-Wszystko w porządku, Bracie?

Nie... Nic nie jest w porządku...

-Tak...

-Chcesz iść do domu?

A co, jestem zbyt leniwy, by pójść na głupi spacer z psem?

-Nie, nie trzeba...

Przez resztę spacerów Ed był cicho.

PÓŹNIEJ, TEGO SAMEGO DNIA.

-Edward! Alphonse! Obiad!

Ed obudził się z podskokiem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, westchnął ciężko i zszedł na dół po schodach. Nie chciało mu się wstawać z łóżka... Był zbyt leniwy...

Jak zawsze.

Jak wszyscy myślą...

CHWILĘ PÓŹNIEJ

-Ed, rozmawiałem niedawno z panią Smith...

To już wiem...

-Czy to prawda, że od początku roku, nie odrobiłeś żadnego zadania domowego?

-Tak...

-Dlaczego?

-...

-Rozumiem... byłeś zbyt leniwy, by zrobić nawet to! Nie rozumiesz, że od tego zależy twoja przyszłość?! Nie zamierzam zapłacić za twoje studia, jeśli będziesz się tak zachowywał! Jeśli przestaniesz być taki leniwy, to może znajdziesz sobie jakąś pracę! Nie! Nikt nie przyjmie leniwego nieuka do pracy...

Ale Ed już go nie słuchał... Przestało go to obchodzić... Już nic go nie obchodziło...

Był zbyt leniwy, by zrobić nawet to...

By płacić jakikolwiek fokus...

-rd? Edward, nic ci nie jest?

-Huh?

Tym razem jednak, musiał się skupić... Chociaż ten jeden raz.

-Właśnie przed chwilą, nazwałem cię krasnalem. Ed, czy coś się stało?

Twarz ojca wyglądała na skoncentrowaną i zmarszczoną...

On też udaje...

Wszyscy udają...

Ed poczuł, że łzy cisną mu się do powiek, jeszcze bardziej, niż przedtem, a dolna warga zaczęła się lekko trząść. Zakrył twarz grzywką.

Nagle odechciało mu się jeść.

Wstał z krzesła i odstawił ledwie zaczęty obiad do zlewu. Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie. Zamiast tego, tylko powiedział:

-S-straciłem apetyt...

I odszedł do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy zamknął drzwi, po jego policzkach zaczęły lecieć słone łzy. Nie mógł już tego więcej znieść... Jego własny ojciec właśnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie uda mu się w życiu... Że będzie bankrutem i bezdomnym, bo nikt nie zechce go w pracy...

To bolało.

NIECAŁE PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ

Ed leżał na łóżku i słuchał muzyki zespołu Three Days Grace, kiedy poczuł, że jego telefon wibruje. Uciszył muzykę i spojrzał na znajomą parę błękitnych oczu, pojawiającą się na ekranie smartfona.

Winry.

Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Winry zawsze potrafiła go pocieszyć.

-Halo?

_-Wreszcie! Co tak długo robiłeś, spałeś?!_

_-_Może...

-_Nieważne, musiałam poszukać mojego leniwca w telefonie, bo muszę ci coś powiedzieć!_

_-_Leniwca...?

Ona też...

Wszyscy...

-_Tak, przecież masz zdjęcie z leniwcem u mnie w telefonie, pamiętasz? Wtedy, jak byliśmy w zoo z klasą!_

Odetchnął z ulgą.

-Och, jak miło, że ustawiłaś mi je na avatarze kontaktowym, dziękuję ci, Winry- powiedział ze śmiechem

_-Pasujecie do siebie! Ty i tak nic nie robisz, leniu. Weź się w garść i zacznij pracować, leniwcu!_

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy i poczuł, jak więcej łez maże mu wzrok. Po chwili zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy.

Ona też...

Wszyscy...

Nic nie robię, tylko dodaję innym problemów...

To brzmi prawie tak jakby oni...

Nienawidzili mnie...

-_Ed? Jesteś tam? Coś się stało?_

Spróbował przełknąć łzy, ale skończyło się na tym, że się nimi zdusił. Wypuścił głośne, trzęsące się westchnięcie i zaczął cicho popłakiwać.

_-Ed, czy ty płaczesz? Co się stało, powiedz mi! Czy to chodzi o twojego tatę? Coś się stało Alowi? Coś źle powiedzialam? Ed, no weś rozmawiaj ze mną! Uspokój się i powiedz co zrobiłam? _

-T-to nie... t-twoja w-wina, W-Winry... Tu cho-chodzi o mnie... W-wszystko moja wina...

_-O co ci chodzi? Jaka 'twoja wina'? Przestań płakać i wyjaśnij! _

Ed nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć... Bał się... Bał się, że znowu coś zepsuje...

Ale przecież zawsze to robi.

-J-jestem zbyt leniwy, by w-wyjaśniać...

Po czym rozłączył się i wrzucił telefon do szuflady. Potem zaczął płakać głośniej, ale nie wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała go rodzina.

Był samotny...

Nie zasługiwał na opiekę innych...

Ani na ich sztuczne zmartwienie...

Nie był tego wart...

Nie był wart ich zaufania...

On też nie chciał im ufać...

Jedyne, czego chciał...

... to była samotność...

**C.D.N.**

**Jesteście ciekawi, co się stanie później? Jeśli tak, to klikajcie +Fallow i napiszcie mi recenzję ;)**

**P. S. Ten fic będzie dość trudny do napisania dla mnie, bo historia jest na podstawie mojej własnej...**

**PegasusRider1243 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się recenzji ;) Dziękuję za to. Przepraszam za wszystkie niedociągnięcia, zmienianie charakteru Eda, błędy ortograficzne, językowe, interpunkcyjne itd. **

**A/N: FMA nie należy do mnie (gdyby należało, to anime nie miałoby tylko 64 odcinków -,-) Indżoj!**

Rozdział drugi

Był środek nocy, a wzdłuż piaszczystej drogi szedł blondwłosy nastolatek z plecakiem zarzuconym przez ramię. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd iść, ani na jak długo. Chciał jedynie zostać sam...

Wszyscy mówią, że za leniwy, że nic nie robi, że wszystko zawsze jego wina. Skoro go tak nienawidzą, to dlaczego go nie zostawili?

Nic nie robi, tak? Kto wczoraj był w pracy z Alem, wyprowadzać psy? Kto gonił Hamaka, po tym jak uciekł? Kto się ubrał, umył w mniej niż pięć minut? Kto niecały tydzień temu umył samochód swojego taty? Kto zrobił sznur z prześcieradeł i zszedł na dół, jak na bangee?

On.

Chwila... miał wyjaśnienia! Dlaczego zamiast ich użyć, uciekł jak dziecko?

Gwałtownie się odwrócił i pobiegł kawałek, ale później spotkał się z oślepiającym światłem i poczuł, jak uderza w coś i stracił przytomność.

**Chwila później (i to dość dłuższa, nie pamiętam ile to było xD)**

Obudziło go lizanie po ręce. I to dość intensywne. Zamrugał szybko, próbując przegonić sen z powiek i spojrzał w swoją prawą stronę. Zobaczył psa.

Był to średniej wielkości kundelek. Miał drobną budowę, gęste, długie futro. Każda z jego łap była biała, podobnie jak pyszczek i brwi, oraz końcówka ogona. Poza tym pies był czarny z jasnymi, podpalanymi kończynami. Miał lekko oklapnięte uszy i brązowe, bursztynowe oczy.

Wyciągnął drugą rękę, by pogłaskać psa po głowie, ale ten zaczął mu ją lizać, kiedy była w połowie drogi.

_"Z takim psem to bym mógł chodzić na spacery"_

W porównaniu do Hamaka, ten kundelek był _aniołkiem_. Przecież husky go gryzł, kiedy stał dwa metry od niego! Do tego Hamak nie jest małym psem, a takie _nie małe _psy, nie mają nie małych zębów.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jest u siebie w pokoju. Leżał na miękkiej sofie, zgniłozielonego koloru, był przykryty szarym, jedwabnym kocem. Z jednej strony sofy stał fotel, a z drugiej drewniana etażerka, na niej kraciasta lampa. Po drewnianej podłodze wił się długi, kolorowy dywan. Pod drewnianymi ścianami, stały regały z książkami, a w wolnych miejscach wisiały obrazy, przedstawiające konie. Z sufitu zwieszała się lampa typu dyniastego. Niedaleko od sofy stał stół z porozrzucanymi na nim gazetami, czasopismami i książkami. Pod kawałkiem jednej ściany, leżało posłanie w czerwono-czarną kratkę. Było tu naprawdę przytulnie.

Drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać.

-Obudziłeś się! Całe szczęście! Myślałam, że zrobiłam ci krzywdę!

Głos należał do kobiety w wieku około czterdziestu lat. Była brunetką, miała niebiesko-zielone oczy i skórę bladą, prawie jak kreda. Długie ciemno brązowe włosy, związała w luźny warkocz, który sięgał jej do połowy pleców. Ubrana była w beżowy sweter, białą koszulkę, jasne dżinsy i szare trampki za kostkę. W rękach trzymała tacę z parującym napojem i piernikami. Jej atrakcyjną twarz zdobił serdeczny uśmiech.

Podeszła do niego, postawiła tacę na stoliku, usiadła na fotelu, po czym wyciągnęła do niego rękę w geście powitalnym. Przyjął ją z lekką niepewnością.

-Jak masz na imię, chłopcze?-zapytała**(A/N: W moim wypadku było "dziewczę" ;))**

-Edward...-odpowiedział

-Ładne imię, takie potężne! Nazywam się Tara Stainhold. Miło poznać!

-Mi też...Co się stało? Co ja tu robię? I gdzie jestem?

-No więc... Wracałam od mojej matki, dzisiejszej nocy i ty... no cóż... wbiegłeś mi pod samochód... Tak, czy owak, straciłeś przytomność, nie miałeś przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, nie wiedziałam kim jesteś, dlatego zabrałam cię do siebie. A właśnie! Jesteś w moim skromnym salonie! Masz może czym zadzwonić, żeby cię odebrali?

-Nie, zostawiłem w domu...

To była prawda. Pamiętał, jak zeszłego wieczoru po rozmowie z Winry, wrzucił telefon do szuflady.

-Słabo, bo ja nie mam telefonu przy sobie, a chyba nie pojedziemy trzysta kilometrów do miasta tylko po to, by zadzwonić, prawda?

-Aż trzysta kilosów?!

-Coś nie tak?

-Nie, tylko jestem zaskoczony, że przeszedłem aż tak dużo.

-W sumie znalazłam cię niedaleko miasta, więc mogłeś od niego przejść jakieś sto kilometrów. Zauważyłam, że masz ze sobą plecak z ubraniami i pieniędzmi, chyba nie jesteś jednym z tych uciekinierów, prawda?

-...

-Dobra, nieważne! Zjedz to, co ci przyniosłam i cię oprowadzę, dobrze?

-Huh?

-Czyżbym nie wspomniała, że zostaniesz u mnie do czasu, aż coś wymyślimy?

-Nie.

-No to mówię ci teraz! Jedz!

Ed zjadł swoje 'śniadanie' w mniej niż pięć minut, jak zwykle. Później Tara wstała z miejsca, pokazując Edowi, żeby szedł za nią, co zrobił z chęcią. Chciał zobaczyć, gdzie będzie mieszkał, przez dłuższy czas.

Domek, był zwykłą, wiejską parcelą, z dachem, o charakterze górskim. Kuchnia była drewniana, z wyjątkiem lodówki i kuchenki. Okna zostały przyozdobione żółtą firanką, a kilka blatów, wazonem lub koszem owoców. Ściany miały bladożółty kolor. Kuchnia służyła także jako hall, co można było poznać po drzwiach prowadzących na dwór. Dalej była najzwyklejsza w świecie łazienka: prysznic, umywalka, toaleta i pralka. Sypialnia Tary, też się zbytnio nie różniła od zwykłej. Pomijając kupę porozrzucanych papierów na biurku i obrazach koni, wyglądała jak normalna sypialnia kobiety.

Za to na dworze działy się cuda.

Niedaleko wejścia leżał najwyżej trzyletni owczarek niemiecki długowłosy. Kilka metrów dalej stała jego buda i miski. Później można było zobaczyć stajnię, wybieg i trochę kostek siana. Trawa na wybiegu była taka soczyście zielona, że konie aż rzucały się, żeby ją spałaszować.

Ed i Tara oparli się o ogrodzenie, oglądając konie. Kundelek(Nero) i owczarek(Lara), rozsiadły się koło nich. Tara zaczęła przedstawiać Edowi wszystkie konie.

-Jest ich tutaj pięć, wszystkie są irlandzkiej rasy tinker. Widzisz tego z dwoma czarnymi łatami na zadzie? To Julia, jest bardzo ufna, jeśli chciałbyś nauczyć się jeździć, to tylko na niej...-

-Ale ja umiem jeździć. Kiedy byłem młodszy jeździłem do wujka na wakacje, ma hodowlę arabów.

-Może i tak, ale arab a tinker, to zupełnie nie to samo. Arab nie jest bardzo delikatny, może trochę nerwowy, uparty, ale to gorącokrwisty koń. Tinker jest łagodny, uległy, ale jest zimnokrwisty co oznacza, że wybija jak sto pięćdziesiąt. Rozumiesz teraz? Do arabów trzeba stanowczej ręki, a do tinkerów nie, bo zrobią wszystko, byleby tylko zadowolić jeźdźca.

-Rozumiem, jak jeżdżę to mam być bardziej delikatny, tak?

-Owszem.

-Nie jestem zbytnio znany z delikatności, ale spróbuję.

-Mądry chłopak. Ok, Julię już znasz. Dalej jest cały kary z białą ciapką wokół oka i chrapą, widzisz?

-Tak, to ten po prawej stronie przy drzewie?

-Tak, nazywa się Ares. Jest siedmioletnim ogierem, aczkolwiek jest bardzo spokojny nawet, jako taki młody koń. Nie będzie żadnych problemów z dosiadaniem go. Następnie, to kasztan i ma bardzo dużo łat.

-Stoi chyba niedaleko Aresa.

-Dokładnie, poprzedni właściciel nazwał ją Mika. Kiedy przyjechała do mnie miała pięć lat (teraz ma już dwanaście) i była bardzo płochliwa. Dopiero po roku udało mi się na nią wsiąść. Dalej jest trikolor, widzisz?

-Tak, właśnie do nas idzie!

Prawda. Duży ogier conajmniej sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów, podchodził do nich wybałuszając swoje oczy-jedno brązowe, drugie jasne niebieskie- i przekrzywiał piękną, kształtną głowę na prawy bok, obserwując przybyszy. Zatrzymał się przed Edem i dmuchnął mu ciepłym powietrzem w twarz. Chłopak zaśmiał się i poklepał konia po szyi. Po chwili Tara przyłączyła się do pieszczenia.

-Ma na imię Milior i mam wrażenie, że jest to koniokot albo koniopies. Ciągle chciałby się przytulać! A zadanie wykona w stu procentach wtedy, kiedy wie, że coś w zamian dostanie! Super się na nim jeździ.

Nagle odezwało się wysokie, głośne rżenie.

-Oho, nasza 'Księżniczka'... Stary właściciel nazwał ją Soft Lady co jest dziwne, bo ona wcale taka 'soft' nie jest. Próbuję ją sprzedać od dwóch lat, ale kiedy mówię jaka Lady jest podczas jazdy, kupujący się rozłącza. To istny diabeł pod siodłem, a szkoda, bo to taki piękny koń...

W istocie, Lady była bardzo piękna. Cały zad miała czarny, łącznie z ogonem i głową, ale na niej widniała biała latarnia. Jej grzywa miała dwa kolory, biały i czarny. Posiadała dwoje rybich oczu, w których iskrzył się płomień waleczności.

-No nic, może pojedziemy na przejażdżkę?

**C.D.N.**

**Ja tego wcale nie zmyślam. Naprawdę uciekłam z domu, zostałam potrącona przez samochód i obudziłam się w raju. Na początku myślałam, że to jeden z moich głupich snów, ale to nie było to. Wszystkie terminy, których nie rozumiecie, mogę wytłumaczyć. Spokojnie, nie gryzę :} **

**Si ju nekst tajm!**


End file.
